10 Ways
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: 10 ways Sirius is ready to show Remus that he loves him, written on a piece of paper that Sirius slips into Remus' hand just when Remus once again tells Sirius that he can't give them a chance. Will the note give Remus a change of heart as Sirius hopes?


_**A/N: Short little drabble. NOT A SEQUEL TO HEARTFELT LETTERS. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

**10 Things**

"Hey Remus," I shout, running up to the werewolf.

He sighs, not quite looking me in the eyes. "Sirius, I can't do this now, ok? I said… I said no. Just accept that ok? I can't be with you."

"Can't or won't," I say, glaring at his downcast head.

Remus shrugs, turning to walk away once more. I grab him before he can though, and slip a piece of paper into his previously fisted hand.

"Here Moony. Just… just read this, ok? I think you owe me that much."

With that I let him go, and walk away. I don't go far though. I simply hide somewhere where Remus can't see me but I can still see him.

And I watch him read….

**10 ways that I show you I love you**

_**I take your hand in mine, squeezing it tightly and bring it to my side, I have no plan on ever letting it go, just to let you know. **_

_**I smile down at you, soft and sweet, or big and mischievous. Whichever one, they're just for you. For all that we've gone through. **_

_**I'll kiss you gently, on the cheek, on the chin, slowly taking in the taste of your skin. Finally, when I reach your lips, I'll smile. Nothing else has ever felt like this. **_

_**I nuzzle my nose into your neck, simply taking in the smell of you. You turn a soft pink and I'm happy I can do that to you. Your skin is warm against mine; evoking feelings I never want to lose. **_

_**I whisper something in your ear, something naughty or something nice, something just for you to hear, because I love you. **_

_**On cold nights, I'll wrap myself around you, contenting in your warmth. I'll feel you shiver against me, burrowing closer, and I'll know, as you do so, that you're not shivering because you're cold. **_

_**I'll wipe away your tears, and rock you gentle back and forth. I won't tell you not to cry. Not so secretly though, I'd rather die than see you hurting this way. **_

_**I'll run my fingers along your skin, marveling at the contrast of rough scars against soft, pale flesh. I'll touch every inch of you that I can, and sigh contently as I do so. **_

_**I'll fight with you when you're wrong, and argue when you're right. I know that we see things differently at times, but we'll be stronger after every fight. **_

_**I won't leave, ever. You can call me names, and say things to drive me away. You can say that you don't feel the same, or that it's wrong to feel this way. You can scream and shout and curse, or threaten to hex me. Anything you do though can never drive me away from you. **_

_Don't you get it Remus? I love you. I know you think that it's just a phase or some trick to get through your defenses, but it's not. _

_For Merlin's sake, I wrote something completely sappy and girly and totally barf worthy. That should tell you something. It took me days to write that, and I did it all for you. _

_I love you Moony. Please don't give up on me. Please don't throw away this chance we have here. I really think it could be something great. _

_If this isn't enough to convince you, I don't know what is. _

_I love you Rem. The least you can do is believe it._

I watch as Remus wipes tears from his light brown eyes, breathing in deeply as he does so.

It saddens me, knowing that it's because of me that he's crying, but I can only hope that I've made him understand.

"Padfoot," Remus calls, looking around the Gryffindor Common Room. "I know you're hiding in here somewhere, watching me. Come out." 

I sigh. Of course he'd know I was close by. Nothing gets past him.

I step out of my hiding place, preparing myself for whatever was coming. I am ready for a punch to the face, or a kick to the shin; anything but what I get.

But what I get is so much more enjoyable.

As soon as I'm in view, Remus launches himself at me, throwing us both to the floor, and proceeds in kissing me silly.

I laugh joyously as his lips touch mine, and kiss him back without hesitation. Soon though, we have to break apart due to lack of oxygen, and Remus lies against me, grinning for a moment.

"I didn't know you could be so sappy Padfoot," he says, teasing me slightly.

I grin, pulling my werewolf down for another kiss. "Only for you," I whisper, kissing him over and over again, in the middle the Common Room, lying on the floor where anyone can see us. "Only for you Rem."

He nods, deepening the kiss with a flick of his tongue. And as he breaks the kiss once more, he says the words I've wanted to hear for so long.

_I love you too._

_**A/N: So my computer crashed last week, if anyone's wondered what happened to me. I haven't written anything in over a week, so that's why this must suck. Anyways, I got to go. Fifteen minutes till this period ends. I'm not at all sure when you'll hear from me again, since I don't know how long it will take to get my computer fixed. **_

_**Check out my profile though. There's a poll on there asking which of my stories most needs a sequel. **_

_**Please Review though :D**_


End file.
